


The Metal Bat and A Card Game with Death...

by UT_Girl666



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Hello Kitty Metal Bat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orion has older brothers, Orion’s the Whumpee, Other, Teenagers, Whump, okay?, they’re pricks., this is my au, thx., uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UT_Girl666/pseuds/UT_Girl666
Summary: Memories in Orion, Dion, Fieron’s teenage years, of an incident with a metal bat, and a near death experience.
Relationships: Dion & Original Male Characters, Orion Pax & Dion, Orion Pax & Original Male Characters
Kudos: 1





	The Metal Bat and A Card Game with Death...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major part of my AU. Rated T+ for the following: Swearing, mentions of violence, blood, mentioned/implied child abuse, and bad DNA relations. If you are sensitive to any of these, I suggest you don't read the entire thing. I will try to warn when to be aware for potential triggers. Thank you for reading this warning. 
> 
> The TW is notified by ⚠️⚠️⚠️.

"What the fuck is that." 

It was more a statement than a question. 

"A bat." 

Orion was silent, as he looked between his older brothers, and the metal bat in Crimson's hands, clearly confused, irritated, and shocked, all at once. 

"What are you two even going to fucking use the goddamned thing for? Neither of you do any form of sports." 

They were silent, under the gaze of his sapphire blue eyes, with a cocked brow. He'd - unfortunately - made an valid point. 

The youngest gave a heavily stern sigh.

"Go put it back. We weren't sent to the store of hell, for a hot pink, metal, Hello Kitty, baseball bat."

Shooing his brothers off, the fourteen year old pulled the list out of his subspace, and began to walk away with the cart, which was full of groceries. 

However his brothers reared up behind him, stopping him, and setting it in as well. 

"I said, 'No'. Mo-" 

"They're 'Carrier', and 'Sire', to you, Orion." Crimson quickly cut him off, with an ever forced, passive aggressive smile. 

Orion was silent with anger, upon being reminded he was only allowed to call their parents 'Carrier' and 'Sire'. 

Sighing, he continued. 

"Carrier," he said through gritted teeth, "only provided us enough money, to cover the items on the list, including taxes. Nothing else." 

"We'll make it work." Shock said, with a smile, which was clearly brighter, now that he'd referred to their mother as 'Carrier'. 

"If you're so insistent, you're paying for it, with your own goddamn money." 

Walking away, he could feel the other two beaming, despite the statement. He held a stern resting-bitch-face, the entire rest of the time, until they reached the check stands. 

As he loaded the stuff onto the belt, he carefully made sure to leave the bat for last. 

Shock took the provided money out of his subspace, and began to move the bat onto the belt as well. 

A separation bar was firmly placed on the belt before he could. 

"Orion, move th-" 

"No. I told you. You're paying for it, yourselves, with your own money." 

The teen snagged the money from the eldest's hand, with his own free one. 

"Orion-" 

"And." 

"Or-"

"That's."

"O-"

"That." 

The silence between them was tense, especially from the carefully put pauses, and how the youngest's Dodger Blue eyes darkened, and the highlights in them dissipated. 

"Fine." 

The pair of elder brother's grumbled at how firm Orion was, splitting the cost of the bat, between the two of them. 

After paying, they - quickly - grabbed their purchased items, and left, to avoid further scene. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 🔨 *~*~*~*~*~*~

(3 weeks later...)

Orion gave a heavy sigh, as he got up from his desk. 

Finally, he'd finished his homework. And - upon looking at his clock - just shy of midnight. Not too shabby. In fact, that's quicker than normal. 

Now all he had to do was have dinner, - seeing as he headed to his room as soon as he got home, and skipped it - and work off his insomniac-self's energy. Not too hard. No problem. 

He picked up his phone, from where it was charging, in the drawer of his bedside table, with his tablet. In the same vein he picked up his keys, from off the top of it. 

He unlocked, opened, re-locked, and closed his door behind him, after leaving his room. 

He walked to his left, and around the railing to get to the stairs. However something happened just before he'd gotten a chance, to step to the beginning, of the staircase.

He felt something touch the left side of his head, like an almost featherlight tap.

Before he knew what'd happened, everything was a spinning, blurry haze. Nothing had a clear form. All just left and right rocking, blobs of color, which were slowly fading out, as a ring of black faded into his vision. 

All Orion could tell was that he was on the first floor, most likely at the base of the stairs, laid on his stomach and chest, head turned outward, left side up. 

His entire body, and helm, began to feel very sore. Painful, slightly stinging, and made him want to curl up into a ball to hold himself. 

A sudden feeling gave him a faint beginning to a realization; the left side of his helm was wet with something - of which was beginning to drip across his face. 

Orion was quiet, as all could escape were small hums, and groaning sounds. As the darkness encroached in on his vision, everything felt purely fantasy-like. 

And finally, his body felt numb, then at last, the world went black. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 🔨 *~*~*~*~*~*~

Dion looked to the clock, somewhat concerned. It read 12:57 AM. 

"###-###-#### is unavailable, at this time. Ple-"

The answering machine was cut off, by the call being hung up on. 

Dion turned to Fieron, his and Orion's pyrotechnical friend. 

The dark flame patterns, showing a few of his energon lines, alongside Sandstorm Yellow bio-lights, covered his Ochre, and reddish-Goldenrod frame. 

The bio-lights slowly flashed, and faded, in a trail, one by one, down to his heels, fairly neutral speed. Meanwhile, his Maize colored eyes, studied his phone, sternly. 

This was the third time they'd called Orion. He usually answered by the second, no matter the situation, unless he couldn't pick up, for some reason or another. 

Dion's Honeydew white, lightened Cadmium Yellow and darkened Malachite green frame, was beginning to go a little paler, from concern, and worry about their younger friend. 

"Well, wanna go walk over and pick 'im up? Only about ten, fifteen minutes, to get to the front door of his house." 

Dion looked to the other, upon suggestion. 

Fieron looked up to him, from where he sat. 

Dion gave a sigh, and nodded, grabbing his phone, and heading to the door. Fieron turned off his own, and followed. After locking the door behind them, they made the short trek in silence. 

Despite how big Orion's front lawn, or 'garden' was, it didn't actually take them that long to walk two-to-three blocks to get to the front door of his house. 

The pair weren't surprised when the door was unlocked. Orion tended to do that. It was so they could easily pick him up for, or invite him on, a late night walk. And without having to have a key, or knock, and risk his safety. 

The pair walked through the foyer, shutting the door behind them. As they rounded the corner to their right, the staircase came into view. Upon noticing, they were shocked to find they didn't need to go upstairs to get their friend.

He was already at the bottom of the stairs. 

Laid on his stomach. 

With his head in a light pool of his own blood. 

"ORION!"

They rushed to his side, worried about him. Upon reaching him, they both fell to their knees. 

The pair attempted to cradle his head, and see how bad the wound was. The blood hadn't coagulated, and it was still bleeding quite a bit. Therefore meaning he was - fortunately - still alive. 

His left audial's pointed finial was dented, and bent closer to his head, than it was normally was and even should be at all. Especially considering how it's end touched his helm, and had left a small scratch. 

"What's the ruckus?" 

They both lifted their heads to the voice, and saw that the spoken was none other than... 

The eldest senate's son, Shockwave, and also Orion's eldest brother. 

His Cyan [Process] colored eyes were intimidating, as his Royal Blue [Web] base shone, alongside his Up Maroon sub, and further complimenting, were his Rich Electric Blue accents. 

The mech - whom of which was 6 to almost 7 years older than them - stood on the landing, with his friends, and the middle son; Crimson Blade. 

Crimson's Red Devil base, and darkened Crayola Blue sub, combined with his Alizarin Crimson accents, any poor femme, dumb enough to not see the signs, would fall for him, on his looks alone. 

The first thing they noticed was that, Crimson was holding, - or rather, leaning on, - a metal bat. A metal, hot pink, bat. It was upside down, with the handle under his elbow.

On it's right, inward to him, there was a small burst, and line, of magenta, near the upright top. 

The pair quickly got aggressive, and Dion harshly spoke up, gesturing to Orion, while Fieron pulled out his phone to begin dialing for an ambulance. 

"When was the last time he was awake." 

"Oohhh, what, 'bout, I'd say... forty-five minutes, an hour? Not sure." 

Shockwave kept a firm smile, as he said it, almost lacking remorse. 

Both teen's eyes widened in shock, and their expression were stern with worry, and fear. 

"Fieron, dial a fucking ambulance, now!" 

As Fieron did that, Dion tried to preserve the scene as best he could, and deal with the wound. 

Less than five minutes later, an ambulance had arrived, with police alongside. The police broke past the door, and allowed the medic's to get in. 

At some point, Orion's parents had woken up, and come down to the landing with their two elder sons. 

As Orion was picked up, and onto the stretcher, the four of them all began to yell, scream, and shout, at the two boys at Orion's side, the medic's and police, angrily. 

The pair, and the medic's didn't see it all go down, as they rushed to hospital. Everything went very smoothly through the ride, until right near the end. 

Orion suddenly flatlined, and hard. Multiple attempts to resuscitate him went by, and it almost seemed hopeless. He just wasn't coming back. 

By this point, Dion was suffering a panic attack, and Fieron was trying so, so, goddamn hard, not to start screaming, or gently stroke Orion's helm. 

Finally, right before all hope had been lost, and he could be declared dead, on the last attempt, a small, sharp gasp was heard, and Fieron looked up. 

Upon finding he had a pulse again, he began to cry, thanking god Orion was alive. Dion had passed out at this point, and was buried into Fieron's side. 

When they got to hospital Orion was barely clinging to life, and immediately rushed into being prepared for medical, and investigation procedure. 

It was a long, and grueling 90 minutes, before a medic came out, to them. 

"Dion, and Fieron, here with Orion, no?" 

They both whipped their heads up, and Fieron stood up. The worry, concern, and hope on his face said everything he wanted to. 

"He's in his recovery room, still unconscious. His wounds have been properly tended to, and he's holding a firm pulse. 

His language cortex is intact, and on that note, at worst we're estimating he'll be stuttering and have a little trouble talking in the beginning. Same goes for movement, he'll probably have a little trouble, at the start. 

We also believe he may have some facial reconstruction, and recognition ability problems. Most likely permanently, but can be minimized with therapy, which is planned to be done, after he wakes.

The longest we believe he'll be unconscious for is about 3 to 4 weeks." 

After they were fully informed, Fieron let out a heavy breath; one he didn't even realize he was holding. Dion stood up, and stepped forward. 

"Thank you so much." 

"It's no problem at all. Just be extremely gentle when, and if you touch him, should you do so." 

They both nodded, and gave their thanks, before heading off to their Freshman friend's hospital room. 

When they arrived, they first looked through the window, into the room. Despite how the pair grimaced, looking at Orion; he looked better than they'd imagined. 

They gave a bitter glance to each other, then both let out a sigh. 

Placing his hand on the glass, Dion spoke up. 

"We should've seen this coming."

"We should've known." 

"We should've just gone home with him, or invited him over today..."

"We should've stayed with him." 

Dion gave a brief pause between the each statement. Despite how Fieron wanted to tell him to stop blaming himself; he knew it'd be hypocritical of him, since he was doing the same. 

This time Fieron spoke up solely.

"If we'd studied in the library with him..." 

"If we'd walked home with him..." 

"If we'd invited him over..." 

"If we'd called earlier..." 

A sudden stop longer than normal.

"If we'd stayed...

This never would've happened..." 

They finally said the last statement in unison. 

They stood in silence for a minute, before Dion broke down, and moved to sit on the floor, his back against the wall, in tears.

"Goddamnit!" 

The Sophomore teenage mech swore out, angrily. 

"If we hadn't left him, this shit never would've fucking happened! He would've been safe from those sons-of-bitches! He wouldn't be here, barely clinging to life! He wouldn't be playing cards against death, him-fucking-self's ass!" 

Fieron stayed silent, and watched the other, listening to the angry exclamations. 

"It's all our fault!" 

Dion shook from crying, as he buried his face in his arms and knees. Fieron sat down at his side, as tears began to roll down his face. 

"We know- no, we HAVE known, how unsafe his house is! We've known how they treat, act out toward, and what they do to, him! We knew how abusive his 'brothers' and 'parents' are!" 

It was quiet for a solid 30 seconds. 

"And yet, we let him go back to that lions den, to be destroyed, traumatized, and have his light, and innocence snuffed out, further..." 

"... again..." 

Fieron gently pulled the other closer, to hug him, and hold him close, as Dion broke down, in soft, low sobs, while the other cried in silence, as tears rolled down his face. 

They were never going to forgive themselves if Orion didn't wake up. 

Never.


End file.
